1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to beverage dispensers and more particularly pertains to a new water cooler with compartmentalized storage area for transporting large quantities of water and individual canned beverages.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of beverage dispensers is known in the prior art. More specifically, beverage dispensers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art beverage dispensers include U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,409 to Hobbs, Jr. et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,385,275 to Billet; U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,682 to Penner; U.S. Pat. No. 4,910,977 to Hilton; U.S. Pat. No. 2,730,151 to Smith; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,161,031 to Flannery.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new water cooler with compartmentalized storage area. The inventive device includes an insulated cooler having a generally cylindrical configuration. The cooler has an opening through an upper end thereof into a hollow interior. The hollow interior receives a water container therein. The water container has a plurality of radially spaced recesses each extending a length of the container. The insulated cooler has a plurality of elongated openings in a side thereof corresponding with the radially spaced recesses of the water container. A plurality of insulated sleeves are hingedly coupled with the four elongated openings of the insulated cooler. Each of the sleeves have a recessed interior for receiving beverage cans therein whereby when the sleeves are closed within the insulated cooler, the beverage cans rest between the recessed interior and the recess of the water container.
In these respects, the water cooler with compartmentalized storage area according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of transporting large quantities of water and individual canned beverages.